The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a lighter having a grinding assembly.
Lighters can be largely categorized into the following types:
1. The conventional type as shown in FIG. 1 is rarely used now since the wick is easily consumed, the flame cannot be controlled, it generates a bad odor and it is troublesome to fill with lighter fluid.
2. The gas type as shown in FIG. 2 suffers from the same disadvantage that it is difficult or uneasy for it to flame if there is a wind and the flame it provides gets blown out easily.
3. The electrical type as shown in FIG. 3 has a volume amounting to about 5 times that of the usual lighter and is energy-consuming. In addition, the heating wire needs to be cleaned often if the user wants to ignite a cigarette easily.
4. The nozzle type as shown in FIGS. 4-4B, includes a costly complicated nozzle having an iron net I, a conical gas-dividing head H, and an accelerating piece requiring manufacture by a laser machine. It further needs a piezoelectrical crystal igniter, gets out of order relatively frequently, and has an outer flame having a height only equal to 1/4-1/6 that of the inner flame which compels that the article to be ignited must be held relatively near the nozzle opening which thus gets contaminated easily.
5. The wind-preventing type as shown in FIG. 5 includes a wind-preventing piece which must be oriented toward the direction of the wind upon lighting. In use, it is found that if the wind is relatively stronger, the flame is unstable and gets blown out easily.
It is therefore attempted by the Applicant to deal with the above shortcomings encountered by the prior art.